


Love hurts

by elveataur-writes (madswritings)



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: Danger, Death, F/M, Fluff, Horror, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madswritings/pseuds/elveataur-writes
Summary: You are new interest and future wife of Thomas, but Lucille finds you both in bed and goes crazy with jealousy. Thomas decided to save you no matter what.





	Love hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pseud for all my old works that were written on different blogs as I moved around Tumblr.  
> All works are not re-read or edited (and therefore are probably crap). I don't even have ALL my works anymore so this pseud is a storage account for the fics I still have.  
> My main writing account on Tumblr is now madswritings.tumblr.com

It’s been quiet for past ten minutes and you finally breathe normally again. You sit on the edge of the bed and think. Every thought in your head is a mess, but you are certain of some events. First of all you came to Allerdale Hall to visit Thomas’ home and a place where you should’ve been living if not for some recent events. You almost married Thomas and you know that Lucille now won’t let you live after all what happened.  
You inhale and try to get events in order. You met Thomas and after a month you came to Crimson Peak. You were not dumb enough to marry a man which only feeds you promises. You wanted to see the mines, clay and the house for yourself. Spending your inheritance money after your mother finally died after a long battle with illness wasn’t out of question but only if you are not being fooled. When you came here and decided to stay for a month before returning to the city and continuing with wedding preparations you started feeling ill. Thomas somehow became cold but you decided it was just stress. Oh how right you were!  
Since you don’t think of yourself as a fool and you heard about similar cases before you decided that either Thomas or Lucille are trying to poison you, but slowly, because you still had to marry Thomas. After your death your money would be theirs. Few days ago Thomas had a huge fight with his sister. You don’t know about what, neither of them told you anything, but you figured it was something big. Thomas and Lucille always appear to get along pretty well and pretty much always. After that fight Lucille stopped talking to you whatsoever and when Thomas personally started taking care of you you started to get better. You noticed that there are no bitter taste in food and tea anymore so you guessed that your poison theory wasn’t that crazy.  
And then disaster happened. Lucille was gone to the post office and Thomas was relaxed and in a good mood. One thing led to another and you ended up in your room and in your bed with Thomas. But that’s not what made everything as terrible as it is now. Lucille walked in on both of you.   
After she saw you and Thomas naked and together she went crazy. You almost had no time to get dressed before she leaped towards you ready to claw your eyes out. Thomas tried to stop her at first but after Lucille literally growled at him he stepped back.  
You used that chance to run. You ran to one place that you knew should have something you could use to defend yourself against this crazy woman. It was Thomas room but little did you know that it was exactly Lucille’s plan. Once you ran into the room and hid behind the door she closed it and locked it.  
That’s how right now you are here, sitting in this room and trying to calm down. You don’t know when Lucille is coming back and what Thomas plans to do, but it was obvious that these siblings are no longer just brother and sister.   
You look around searching for something that could give you an advantage when Lucille comes back and you notice candle holder made of brass. You stand up and grab it. It’s not much but it’s better than having nothing. Suddenly you jump when you hear someone stopping by the door.  
“Y/N?” You hear Thomas voice and you swallow your tears. You feel beyond betrayal. You were deceived, you were played, you were used. And by no other than this man you thought loved you. And you love him. Still. Despite the fact that he probably loves just his sister.  
“What do you want? To finish me off?” You ask trying to make your voice sound brave, but you almost start trembling again.  
“No, no!” Thomas reassures you and you hear how he sits on the floor and leans with his back against the door. “I never wanted to deceive you Y/N.” He says and you lower the candle holder, then sigh. He probably doesn’t even have the key from the door. Lucille is the one who has every single key to every single door. Thomas probably wouldn’t even know where to look for spares if they exist at all.  
“But you deceived me. And not only that, you tried to kill me! Your sister probably will anyway.” You lower your head. You know it’s true. And you know that Thomas won’t stop her. You know now that he loves her more than he could ever love you.  
“I won’t let her.” You hear determination on Thomas voice but it only makes you laugh.  
“I don’t believe you. You are what I call a monster. A heartless, lying monster. You don’t want to save me. You don’t even love me. You only want my money. But now Lucille is so mad with jealousy that she will kill me no matter if you get my money or not.” You bitterly chuckle. “What a fool I was to believe you.”  
Silence follows and you think that Thomas walked away, but you hear him sigh so deeply that you almost feel pity for him.  
“It’s true. Lucille and I… It’s complicated.” He says and you step towards the door. Maybe you’re about to die, but at least you will hear the truth. “Many things happened between us and in our family while mother was alive. We didn’t know any better and we thought that all we need in this life is each other. That was before I met you, Y/N.” Thomas inhales like he’s smiling but you can’t be sure. You get even closer to the door and put your palm against hard wood. “You are so different, Y/N. From me, from Lucille, from anyone I ever knew. What was about to happen before Lucille walked in… was true and real, Y/N. I never loved someone more than you. Isn’t that tragic?” Now it’s Thomas who bitterly laughs. “Not even Lucille.”  
You sit on the floor and lean your back against the door just like Thomas did. You lean your head back and let it rest against the wood.  
“Why you love me? I thought Lucille was…” You trail off not knowing how to finish this sentence, but Thomas responds for you.  
“She was my love. As a sister and as a woman. Up until I met you. It’s not that I wanted to fall in love with you. I never wanted to hurt Lucille, but now I will have to because I love you more than her.”  
You turn to the door suddenly like you could see him.  
“Thomas I-”  
“Thomas!” You hear Lucille shouting from the bottom of the staircase.  
“I’m here!” He responds standing up and you feel that freezing fear overwhelming you again.  
“Thomas…” You whisper not able to move, but you hear Thomas stepping to the stairs and waiting for Lucille to join him by the door.  
You hear her climb up, her breathing is labored, she probably already made a place where she will bury you.  
“Step aside, Thomas. It won’t happen with her. Not after what I saw.” She says sternly but you don’t hear Thomas moving. “Thomas! Move!” She shouts but again no footsteps. Silence follows. “Do you love her that much?” You hear Lucille ask. Her voice is filled with defeat and despair. You feel sorry for her. Even if she wants to kill you you pity her. Betrayed by her own lover, by her own brother. Because of you.  
“I love her this much and more.” You hear Thomas respond. His voice is serious. “I never loved you how I love her, Lucille. Stop this madness. It’s over. Everything is over now.”   
“Don’t touch me!” Lucille suddenly shouts and you hear them both struggling. “Let me pass! LET ME PASS! I WILL END HER LIFE AND OUR MISERY!” Lucille’s voice is almost inhuman, but Thomas obviously is not letting her pass. You jump on your feet feeling something bad.  
“Thomas!” You shout and toss away the candle holder. You start banging on the door so strongly that you want to scream but you don’t care about pain right now. “Thomas, stop!”  
“LET ME PASS!” You hear Lucille shout and then a horrible sound – something falling down the stairs. A sharp and short Lucille’s shriek makes your skin crawl and then, faintly, but certainly – a cracking sound.  
“Lucille!” Thomas shouts in fear and you hear him getting down the stairs. For a moment which feels like an eternity you hear Thomas sobbing and calling his sister’s name. Then he falls silent and you hear a metallic sound.   
Thomas climbs up the stairs and you step back from the door when you hear a key being pushed into a keyhole. It turns and with a creak the door opens. You see Thomas ashen face. His white sleeves and hands are dirty with fresh blood. There are tears rolling down his face.  
“I… I killed her, Y/N. I pushed her down the stairs.” He says with a trembling voice and you snap from your frozen state. You rush to him and embrace him, but Thomas’ legs give in and he falls on his knees. You fall with him without letting him go. Thomas buries his face into your chest and starts sobbing.  
“It was an accident, Thomas.” You try to console him, but he doesn’t respond. He just wraps his arms around your waist and grabs fistfuls of your skirt. He’s all shaking but you don’t try to make his pain stop. You just kiss his head while you stroke his back.  
After a while Thomas finally stops sobbing and raises his red eyes to you.  
“Let’s leave.”  
“Thomas-”  
“Let’s leave right now. Let’s leave and never come back.” You her a desperate plea in his voice and you nod. You want to leave too.  
“Alright, let’s leave. Now.” You give him a small smile and suddenly Thomas cups your face with his palms, they are still bloody but neither of you care, and then he kisses you. He almost roughly presses his lips against yours, but it’s a kiss of a free man.   
Thomas had been freed. And you too. Now your future is up to you.


End file.
